Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/07
31. Juli 2015 *The extraordinary painted elephants of India – in pictures - 31.07.2015. *Elephants seek safety in Gabon - 31.07.2015. *Uganda’s elephant population is on the rise - 31.07.2015. 30. Juli 2015 *Elefantenbaby heißt "Anjuli" - 30.07.2015. *As the world mourned the death of Cecil the lion, five endangered elephants were killed in Kenya - 30.07.2015. *Amid 'steady rise' in rhino poaching and elephant killings, UN urges action to tackle illegal wildlife trade - 30.07.2015. 29. Juli 2015 *Tamed elephants in central Vietnam under permanent watch against tusk thieves - 29.07.2015. *Farming with elephants. When horses go to war, the big boys take over - 29.07.2015. *Kenya Elephant Poaching: Suspected Poachers Arrested For Tsavo National Park Killings - 29.07.2015. 28. Juli 2015 *Botsuana: Zurück zur Elefanten-Jagd? - 28.07.2015. *On the importance of elephant poop - 28.07.2015. *With Extinction Clock Ticking, White House Proposes New Elephant Protections - 28.07.2015. 26. Juli 2015 *Elephant distribution in Western Ghats limited by human presence: study - 26.07.2015. 24. Juli 2015 *Nach tödlicher Attacke: Safaripark tauft Elefanten in "Benji" um - 24.07.2015. *Elefanten-Attacke: Ermittlungen wegen fahrlässiger Tötung laufen - 24.07.2015. *Nach tödlicher Attacke in Buchen: Elefant gewöhnt sich in Safaripark gut ein - 24.07.2015. *1 of oldest African elephants in North America euthanized - 24.07.2015. *Patrol elephant gives birth to female baby - 24.07.2015. *Caitlin O'Connell: Ozzie the Unstoppable Elephant - 24.07.2015. 23. Juli 2015 *Amazing photos are unearthed of the day in 1923 that Julia the elephant jumped from a ferry for a swim in a British river - 23.07.2015. *Ivory DNA pinpoints Africa’s elephant poachers - 23.07.2015. 21. Juli 2015 *Törööö: Zolli organisiert ersten Basler Elefanten-Lauf - 21.07.2015. *Als Elefantenkuh Tuffi aus der Schwebebahn sprang - 21.07.2015. *Elephants in Angola have learned to navigate minefields on their own - 21.07.2015. *Kenya signs up to Giants Club to protect African elephants from illegal poaching trade - 21.07.2015. 20. Juli 2015 *Grenzenlose Freiheit für Namibias Elefanten - Video. - 20.07.2015. *Da torkeln sie wieder durch den Krüger-Nationalpark: Hat dieser Elefant etwas genascht? - 20.07.2015. 19. Juli 2015 *Zoo elephant dies in Jaldapara - 19.07.2015. 18. Juli 2015 *Zirkusdirektor nennt Beinahekatastrophe amüsant: Ganze Herde drehte durch - Zirkus-Elefant spießt Auto mit Stoßzähnen auf - 18.07.2015. *In einem dänischen Badeort: Zirkus-Elefanten laufen Amok - 18.07.2015. *Mine-detecting elephants: The whiff of danger - 18.07.2015. *Three more arrested in elephant poaching case - 18.07.2015. *Photo shoot using elephants criticised - 18.07.2015. 17. Juli 2015 *Video: You never want to make an elephant this angry - 17.07.2015. *Zurich Elephant House boasts a domed wooden roof and swimming pools for animals - 17.07.2015. *Prince Charles to raise funds for elephant corridors - 17.07.2015. *How Tearing Elephant Calves From Their Mothers for Captivity Impacts the Wild Herd - 17.07.2015. *Unnatural death of an Elephant every second day – future generations to identify an elephant from a carved wooden statue? - 17.07.2015. 16. Juli 2015 *Als Elefanten durch Itzehoe zogen - 16.07.2015. *Elefanten im Fuji Safari Park in Japan: Wo Elefanten nach Herzenslust schwimmen können - 16.07.2015. *Life-size Ivory Elephant Sculpture Unveiled in Botswana - 16.07.2015. *Hong Kong ivory trade 'major threat' to elephant survival: report - 16.07.2015. *Farmer arrested for electrocuting three elephants in Thailand after putting up electrified fence to stop the animals jumping in his pond - 16.07.2015. *Wild elephant electrocution deaths - 16.07.2015. *Why Elephants Will Never Belong In Zoos - 16.07.2015. *Elephant has tusk almost sawed off in Central Highlands attack - 16.07.2015. *Male elephants reason behind rise in man-animal conflict? - 16.07.2015. 15. Juli 2015 *Name für Elefantenbaby gesucht - 15.07.2015. *Photos Show Sad Plight for African Elephants Lifted to China - 15.07.2015. *Safari park in Japan builds elephant swimming pool - 15.07.2015. 14. Juli 2015 *Landsberger Ehepaar übernimmt Elefanten-Patenschaft im Zoo Halle - 14.07.2015. *Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk – Elephant Shadows - 14.07.2015. *Incredible moment rampaging elephants smash up a car and terrorise tourists at a beach in Denmark when a circus trainer beat one of the animals - 14.07.2015. *Drones, camera traps to monitor elephant reserves - 14.07.2015. 13. Juli 2015 *Ein neuer Rüssel für Hagenbeck - 13.07.2015. *Is the Worst of Tanzania’s Elephant Crisis Over? - 13.07.2015. *Elephant Rescued At Age 70 Celebrates Her Newfound Freedom - 13.07.2015. 12. Juli 2015 *Elephant takes a crashing tumble as cruel circus trick goes horribly wrong - 12.07.2015. 11. Juli 2015 *Elephant poaching: European Union bans import of hunting trophies from Tanzania and Mozambique - 11.07.2015. 10. Juli 2015 *How Captivity Will Alter the Lives of the Baby Elephant Calves Kidnapped From Zimbabwe - 10.07.2015. *Wild elephant with almost severed trunk found in Kerala - 10.07.2015. 9. Juli 2015 *An elephant never forgets to have fun! Baby elephants pictured splashing around together at Chester Zoo - 09.07.2015. 7. Juli 2015 *Zimbabwe activists deplore sale of 24 elephant calves to China - 07.07.2015. *American animal researcher is trampled to death by an elephant in Zambian national park - 07.07.2015. *10 Years After the Bronx Zoo Ends Their Elephant Program, Happy Remains in a Solitary Prison - 07.07.2015. 6. Juli 2015 *Raju the Elephant Celebrates One Year of Freedom at His Sanctuary Home! (PHOTOS) - 06.07.2015. 5. Juli 2015 *A mammoth disaster: The task of managing wild and domestic elephants - 05.07.2015. *Prince Charles’ unique fund-raiser drive for conservation of elephants in Assam - 05.07.2015. 4. Juli 2015 *Nasser Lehm ist die Sonnencreme der Elefanten - 04.07.2015. *Elephant Electrocuted in Jamshedpur - 04.07.2015. *Baby Asian Elephant's Birth Welcomed By Herd Trumpets (PHOTOS, VIDEO) - 04.07.2015. *Fatal jolt to elephant - Low-hanging power cable causes death - 04.07.2015. *Elephant poaching: Forest officials subvert probe - 04.07.2015. *Elephant tramples 52-year old man to death - 04.07.2015. 3. Juli 2015 *Elefanten-Attacke: Circus Luna beklagt sich über Hetzjagd - 03.07.2015. *Duschen und Fußbad bei Tierpark-Elefanten gefragt - 03.07.2015. *To save Indian elephant corridors from humans, a £20 million global initiative - 03.07.2015. *Zimbabwe: Farmer in Court for Stealing and Donating Elephant Carcass to Mugabe - 03.07.2015. *Lupita Nyong’o Joins the Fight Against Elephant Poaching - 03.07.2015. 2. Juli 2015 *Der Tierpark Berlin wird 60 - 02.07.2015. *Berühmter Elefant im Sommerzirkus vom Balaton - 02.07.2015. *One Year Ago, This Elephant Was Weeping In Chains - 02.07.2015. *Checking mammoth DNA against elephants hints at how they got hairy - 02.07.2015. *Success! 2 Rehabilitated Elephant Calves Return to the Wild in India - 02.07.2015. *South Africa: Vets Perform Operation On Elephant By Car Headlights - 02.07.2015. *Early humans had a taste for young elephants: Palaeolithic hunters may have preferred the flavour of baby mammals - 02.07.2015. *Namibia: Rangers Gun Down Elephant Cow - 02.07.2015. 1. Juli 2015 *Drei Elefanten im Zoo von Hanoi sind nicht mehr angekettet - 01.07.2015.